


Oblivious

by screamingatstars



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Copious amounts of hand-holding, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Spoilers, Post-Marcy At The Gates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Anne realizes that she’s always felt something different for Marcy. At the fountain, she confesses.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 225





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Marcanne has consumed my heart and soul

It didn’t take Anne long to realize that Marcy was more than a ‘big deal’; she was totally admired in Newtopia. It made sense: she was captain of the guard with a perfect mission record, and human to boot. As they went walking through the streets, catching up on lost time, every newt they passed took notice of Marcy, stopping to wave or simply to watch, awestruck by her mere presence.

By the end of the day, the newts weren’t the only ones.

Anne had never realized how differently she felt about Marcy before. Back home, the two of them and Sasha were the best friend trio, and that was that. No reason to stop and think, or to wonder if she actually felt anything else. But now, in a completely different world, with Marcy newly capable and confident and brave, and no Sasha around to maintain the status quo…

Anne suddenly knew  _ exactly  _ why she had thrown Hop Pop off the fwagon when he asked her if she had a boyfriend back home.

Sitting on the edge of a fountain, scrolling through all the pictures she had taken during her time in Wartwood, Anne’s racing heart wouldn’t let her forget about the fact that Marcy was holding her hand. It felt… right, somehow, in a way that made her want to never let go. To stay here like this, laughing together in the sunset, leaning against each other with fingers intertwined. 

“...ne? Anne? Hey, Earth to Anne, you in there?”

Anne was pulled back to reality by Marcy’s voice, and she felt a warm blush creep onto her face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” she said, biting her lip as she looked away. “Totally cool.”

Marcy’s thumb brushed softly over her knuckles, and every thought in Anne’s head stalled. 

“You can tell me if something’s wrong, you know,” she said softly, and when their eyes met, Anne saw they were full of such sincere concern that it made her heart break just a little. She never could resist those eyes.

So she took a deep breath. “Nothing’s wrong, it’s just-”  _ It’s just that I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time and I only realized it just now and also you look really pretty. Like, seriously, how did I never realize you were so pretty before?  _ “It’s a feelings thing,” she finally said, having to stop herself from cringing at how obvious of a deflection it was.

“What kind of feelings?” Marcy asked, curious as ever. “Do you mean  _ feelings  _ feelings, or just normal feelings?”

Anne sighed. Honestly, this was as good a time and place to get rejected as any other; she might as well get it over with. Work through the inevitable mortification sooner rather than later. At least she got to have her friend back, even if they could never be something more.

“I mean feelings, as in… I like you, Marcy.”

The silence following her confession was practically deafening. Several tense seconds passed, and Anne didn’t even notice she had closed her eyes until she opened them, peeking to see how Marcy reacted.

Her eyes were wide in shock, mouth agape, and she was completely still, not even seeming to breathe. The only sound was the wind whispering through the streets, loud and quiet at the same time. Whatever she was thinking in that moment, Anne had no idea: all she knew was that this was so obviously not what Marcy had been expecting to hear. Regret flooded her system, cold and numbing.

Before the moment could stretch on any longer, Anne reluctantly pulled her hand away, ignoring the resulting sharp pain in her heart.

“I’m sorry,” she started, turning away in shame. “That was weird of me, I’m really sorry. Pretend that didn’t happen, okay?”

This was so stupid of her. Why did she always do this to herself? It was-

Marcy’s hand came to rest on top of hers. 

“Anne, do you really mean it?”

“Of course,” she answered immediately, needing no time to consider. “But I get it, you don’t think of me like that. It’s okay, you don’t have to let me down easy. It’s fine, Mar-Mar. Really.”

“No, Anne, that’s not what I meant!” Marcy stood up and moved around to Anne’s other side, sitting down next to her again and taking her gently by the shoulders. “I thought I was the oblivious one,” she said, smiling, “but apparently it’s you, too.”

Was this real? This didn’t feel real. “What are you saying?”

Marcy giggled, blushing. “I’m saying I like you, too, silly! I never thought you’d feel the same way!”

“Really?” She could almost feel herself growing physically lighter as Marcy’s words started to sink in, warming her from the inside out. A bubble of laughter built in her chest, and she surged forward, pulling Marcy into the tightest hug she could. It was exactly the same as every other hug they’d ever had, but at the same time completely new and different, because now there was a whole other layer of feelings going on. They  _ liked  _ each other. Marcy liked  _ her _ , Anne Boonchuy!

Even thinking it made her heart beat faster. This was real. This was happening. 

They ended up staying there at the fountain for another hour, not wanting the magical atmosphere that surrounded them to dissipate. But when they eventually did leave, it was hand-in-hand, lost in each other’s eyes and smiling the whole way.

  
  
  



End file.
